Forgive Me
by aPlaceToCallHome
Summary: Axel knew this could possibly ruin their relationship, destroy the trust they had for each other, and yet...he still betrayed him. AkuRoku SoRiku
1. Chapter 1

Axel groaned, shifting uncomfortably in the bed he shared with his lover. The redhead looked over his shoulder while he made subtle moves to put on his pants. The fiery redhead shut his eyes tightly as if to erase the image of the peacefully sleeping Roxas from his mind. Axel stood up gently so he wouldn't disturb the slumbering blonde.

'_Why do I do this?'_

Axel never understood the reasoning; he _knew_ it would hurt Roxas.

He _knew_ his actions could possibly destroy their relationship, and ultimately ruin the best thing that ever happened in his life.

And yet, he still got up almost every Friday night, after making sure his Roxy was asleep of course, to make his way over to his favorite bar to meet the one he was sleeping around with.

Axel silently made his way over to Roxas' side of the bed, giving him a gentle, almost ghostly like kiss on the forehead.

"_I love you." _

The words were left unspoken as Axel solemnly walked out the bedroom door and shut it with a quiet click.

* * *

Did Axel really think he isn't awake?

Despite Axel's supposed stealth, Roxas woke when Axel first shifted out of the bed. He simply calmed his breathing and left his body unmoving. He didn't want a confrontation.

Not yet.

Roxas sat up after he was sure he heard Axel's car pull out the driveway. He rubbed his bloodshot eyes and stepped out of his fluffy bed, he then moved his unwilling body towards the bathroom.

'_Why do I stay?' _Roxas asked himself, quickly splashing water on his face with a cloth in attempt to return some of the color. He roughly scrubbed his forehead with his fingers, trying to wash off Axel's kiss.

He didn't understand why he put himself through this pain. It was obvious Axel didn't love him the way he said he did. Otherwise, he wouldn't do this…

But, regardless of his logic, the only reason Roxas stayed was because _he _loved Axel. And no matter how hard he tried, he knew he could never leave him.

'_I won't cry about this anymore…' _The blonde thought, fighting down the tears he felt forming in his eyes.

He shed enough tears on this topic, he wouldn't do it again. _'I won't...'_

Roxas' pep talk seemed to only make his urge to cry stronger, he quickly rushed back to his bedroom, and put on a pair of jogging pants, a baggy, once fitting, t-shirt, and ran out the door. Not noticing the destruction he left behind.

* * *

He didn't know how, but he ended up outside his twin brother's apartment door. He sprayed water droplets around him as he ruffled his hair to dry it of the rain. _'Figures, the day I decide to run outside, it's raining'_ Roxas silently cursed his luck and knocked on Sora's door again, louder this time.

Roxas heard feet sliding across carpet and the door nosily unlocked when the feet stopped moving.

His brother, Sora, sleepily rubbed his eye, trying to clear the blur. "Roxas?" The brunette asked confused.

"Sor, who the hell is it?" Roxas heard his brother's boyfriend, obviously still half-asleep, in the background.

Sora ignored Riku's call as he noticed his brother's distressed face. He quickly ushered Roxas in the apartment and shut the door. Guiding Roxas to his bedroom with his hand on his back, he swung thes slightly cracked door completely open, seeing his boyfriend sprawled out on the bed Sora asked, "Riku, why don't you go stay on the couch for awhile?"

Riku got up with an angry mumble, too tired to argue, he wrapped the blanket messily around him and messed with his already unsorted hair.

His brother shut the bedroom door after Riku and sat down on the bed next to him.

It was times like these Roxas was truly really grateful for his twin.

Simply because he didn't have to explain anything for Sora to know exactly what was wrong.

After moments of silence, Roxas put his head down, his blond bangs still damp from the rain, falling into his face.

He let his tears fall.

Roxas was silent; there was no sobbing, there were no agonizing cries of pain. He quietly continued to cry and brought his hands up to his face as Sora slowly wrapped his arms around him from the side.

They stayed like that until Roxas fell asleep.

'_I love you Axel.'_

_

* * *

_Axel pulled into the garage and turned off the car, he sunk into the driver's seat, rubbing is eyes in exasperation. He smoothed the hair on the back of his head and sighed before getting out the car without another sound. He took off his shoes before he entered the house and made his way upstairs to his bedroom.

He was expecting to see Roxas still in bed sleeping. But instead, he found the room in a complete mess. They drawers were still open, clothes were thrown around, and the laundry basket was tipped over.

Did he know?

Axel walked over to his dresser, looking for a note or something from Roxas. He found nothing, just a tipped over can of deodorant and a brush thrown carelessly in the corner.

He plopped down on the unmade bed with an 'oof', banging the back of his head on the headboard, his outstretched neck was littered with hickeys. Axel laughed bitterly at himself as he moved his legs, evidence of his guilty pleasure still located in his pants. He was in such a rush to get the hell out of the hotel room, he left his boxers.

Guess it was a good thing Roxas wasn't home; it gave him a chance to clean himself up.

Axel got up from his position on the bed and went into the bathroom. The bathroom sink was still full of the water he guessed Roxas washed his face with, judging by the washcloth hanging half off the ledge. He took the opportunity to look into the mirror that hung above the sink. He shook his head angrily at himself before putting his head back down. When he closed his eyes, he saw an image of a pain stricken Roxas flash quickly in his mind.

'_Roxas?' _Axel rubbed his eyes roughly, and closed them again, the image was gone. He _swore_ he saw Roxas.

'_I've gone crazy.' _Axel deemed before hopping into the shower after turning the water on boiling. He scrubbed himself, hoping to rid himself of the other's presence on his body. He stayed in the shower until his skin turned a scorched red. He didn't bother to dry himself thoroughly before throwing on the clothes he brought in with him.

Axel returned to his bedroom, carelessly throwing the fluffy white towel over somewhere near the tipped laundry basket. He tucked himself underneath the bed sheet, and closed his eyes.

With that image of Roxas engraved in his mind, Axel fell into a restless sleep.

'_Roxas, please... Forgive me.'_

_

* * *

_

A short one-shot I wrote for my friend **rainbow cupcake**, cause I friggin loved the pics she drew. So I decided to write this for her! X3

Songs (I had these on repeat while writing XD) - Forgive Me and Good Enough _Evanescence_

Picture links:

http:/ blackcat-girl . deviantart . com /#/ d2tvslu

http:/ blackcat-girl . deviantart .com /art/ I-m-here-171434590

(Remove spaces)

Hope you guys enjoy.

Reviews are very much appreciated.


	2. Chapter 2

Sora sighed, he hated seeing his brother this way. He was beginning to genuinely hate Axel for it. The redhead was slowly destroying Roxas, and it hurt to just watch it happen. Sora carefully placed a throw blanket over the blonde's slightly shaking form. Sora didn't do so without noticing how much thinner Roxas had become. He carefully made his way out of the guest bedroom with sigh. Sora leaned lightly against the shut door for awhile before turning around to leave, but was stopped when he bumped into a familiar chest.

"How is he?" His boyfriend of three years asked, looking down.

Sora met Riku's gaze and shook his head, "Not too well. But he's sleeping now so I'm hopin' he'll feel a little better when he wakes up."

Riku nodded understandingly, not wanting to continue the conversation in fear of upsetting him. Riku grabbed Sora's hand and pulled him into a hug. "Come on. Let's go down to the beach for awhile. It's a little stuffy in here."

Sora nodded against Riku's shoulder silently.

They walked together barefoot on the beach, it was already getting dark. Sora tangled his fingers together with Riku as they continued their stroll. Riku kept his gaze ahead, smiling at the gesture of adoration.

"Can we sit for awhile?" Sora asked, suddenly feeling tired. Riku gave a nod and sat down near the water.

The sat together in silence, the cool evening breeze blew past them gently, ruffling their once combed hair.

"Hey, Riku?"

"Yeah..?" Riku replied slowly.

"What do you think about Roxas and you know…Axel?"

Riku didn't reply immediately, turning his focus towards the evening sky. He spoke before Sora tried to retreat his comment.

"I know that I'd never that to you."

Sora looked at Riku, who still wasn't looking his way. "Riku?"

"Hm?" Riku asked, finally returning his younger lover's gaze.

The brunette kissed him, surprising Riku and nearly tipping them over.

Riku smiled gently and placed a hand behind himself to keep balance and raised the other to gently caress Sora's neck.

Sora pulled away without a word and rested his head in between the crook of Riku's neck. Riku didn't comment on the tears he felt running down his neck. He quietly wrapped an arm around Sora's waist, offering him silent comfort.

The two stayed like that until Sora fell asleep, Riku sighed contently. He picked up Sora and walked back to their house.

He swore he would never hurt Sora the way Axel hurt Roxas.

Never.


End file.
